kameko is raped
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when splinter finds a young girl in trouble and being hurt what does he do? when the girl then dies he is left bringing up her child. read and review


**Kameko is raped and splinter finds a man cutting the baby out of her**

one day when Kameko was at school her teacher came to her and said "Kameko i think you need some extra help how about we get a burger after school and discuss when i can help you and how?" and Kameko said "ok thanks ken" so that afternoon they went and had the discussion they needed to have then he walked her halfway home and said "i have to leave you here Kameko how long will it take you to get home?" and Kameko said "about 20 mins unless i go through the alley but I'm not allowed to on my own" then ken said "I'll take you most of the way but i can't go all the way it would be inappropriate" so they started walking through and once halfway he realised she was sexy so he pinned her to a wall and said "oh will you fuck me Kameko? you just got me so erect" and Kameko said "no get off me ken let me go" but ken just ripped her knickers off and raped her then he said "come with me Kameko i cant have you telling on me I'm going to tell your father someone claiming to be your mother picked you up and I'll tell the school you moved away" then Kameko said "what are you going to do to me?" and ken said "I'm going to put you in my basement and leave you there until the child is born" then he dragged her to his and did just that.

6 months later Kameko felt her baby kick and she knew she had to get away from him so she could get proper care for her and her baby so she looked around and saw a door big enough for her to get out of but she needed to get some things from her dinner plates first and it would take her a few months so she put her plan into action and a few days before she was due she opened the door and just managed to get out but then ken saw her leg as she exited so he grabbed a knife and ran to the alley then he grabbed Kameko and said "now I'm going to cut the child from you" and Kameko said "no please don't get off me" then she screamed and on the rooftops a rat called splinter heard this scream and went to investigate and when he looked into the alley he saw someone crouching over a girl but back in the alley Kameko said "leave me and my baby alone ken" then ken said "no it's coming out today" then he cut across her bump and yanked the baby out then he cut its cord and said "bye I'm going to leave you here someone might find you in time to save you" but as he went to leave he found his path blocked by splinter and splinter said "give the child her baby back please" and ken said "no" so splinter pulled the baby from his arms and quickly knocked him out then he went to Kameko and said "here is your child" and Kameko said "thank you can you call an ambulance now?" and splinter said "i will do better than that an ambulance will take too long the baby will be left motherless i can get you treatment at my house in five minutes" then Kameko said "ok please do I'm Kameko" so splinter picked her up and took her to the lair.

when splinter walked in and said "Donatello help me please" so Donny ran from his lab and said "what happened to her?" and splinter said "i found someone attempting to take the child from her womb but i rescued the child for her she needs immediate treatment" then Donny took her from splinter and said "everyone stay out here but father i need you to look after her baby" so him and splinter ran in the lab and once splinter had the baby Donny started working on Kameko's wound then splinter wrapped the baby in a blanket to keep it warm and he said "you have a daughter Kameko" and Kameko said "ow Donatello that hurt" and Donny said "sorry Kameko it will the wound is deep i need to clean it out and what i gave you only numbs the surface I'm going to start stitching it now so you wont feel it but please call me Donny" then Kameko said "I'm going to call her Ariel" then Donny stitched her up and said "sleep Kameko you need full rest for a few weeks" then splinter said "until you are better you may sleep with me" then he carried Kameko to his room and let her sleep.

the next day when Kameko woke up she had a headache and then she remembered her baby had been born so she turned over to look for her but she wasnt there so she jumped out of bed and ran to the door then she opened it and said "my baby's not here where is she?" then Kameko felt something warm run down her side just then splinter and Donny ran to her and splinter said "Kameko your baby is here we were feeding her as she was hungry and we did not want to wake you" then Kameko said "oh Ariel there you are next time I don't care wake me up to feed her" and splinter said "i will Kameko" then Donny said "Kameko you burst your stitches i need to redo them come with me" so Kameko went and had her stitches redone then she went and slept again.

2 weeks later Kameko woke up and she still had a headache so once Donny had taken her stitches out Mikey yelled for them and Kameko said "ow can you ask him to keep it down? i have a headache" and Donny said "you've had that for a few weeks now havent you Kameko?" and Kameko said "yeah i thought it would go but it hasn't" so Donny said "Kameko i want to do some tests to find the cause" and Kameko said "ok why don't we do them now" so they went to the lab and Donny said "i just need to do a ct scan" so Kameko laid on the bed and he did the scan then he studied the results and he said "Kameko i can see a mass on your brain and it isn't blood you have a tumour but i cant tell just by looking if it's benign or malignant" and Kameko said "so how can we find out?" and Donny said "i need to operate as soon as possible so tomorrow morning at the earliest" and Kameko said "can you help me tell the others please?"and Donny nodded so they went out and Donny said "guys Kameko had a headache so i did a ct scan and it has shown up a mass on her brain it's a tumour but I don't know what kind" then splinter said "what can you do for her?" and Donny said "i need to operate soon so I'm going to do the operation in the morning" then splinter said "i will help you now lets all get some sleep" then they all went to bed.

at 4am the next morning Kameko woke up not able to sleep so she went to a room in their house with a cross in it and she kneeled by it praying that she would be alright 2 hours later splinter went to look for her as he knew she was worried so when he found her he said "come Kameko we will sit and get you ready Donatello wants to start at 7am anyway" so they went to the med lab and splinter helped Kameko get herself ready for her operation then when Donny came to the lab at 7am he said "ok Kameko I'm going to put you to sleep now and when you wake up we'll have some answers for you" then he injected her with the anaesthetic and she fell asleep once she was asleep he cut into her head then he removed the tumour and closed Kameko up then he examined the mass while splinter kept an eye on Kameko and when she woke up he walked over and Kameko said "hey how did i do?" and Donny said "it's cancerous but we removed all of it so i think you'll be fine" then Kameko slept again.

and she was fine for a while but 2 years later she had a bad headache again so she said "Donny can you do another scan? i have my headaches back again" so Donny put her through the ct scanner again and he said "yes the cancer's back Kameko but it's much bigger this time i think it would be dangerous to operate" then Kameko said "so does that mean I'm dying?" and Donny nodded so Kameko went out and said "splinter can i have a word in private?" and splinter said "yes" then he took her to his room and once the door was closed Kameko said "dad my cancer came back but Donny can't operate this time I'm going to die" then splinter said "oh Kameko do not worry we will look after Ariel for you" then Kameko said "I've been told I'll get worse over time and i have 6 months at best to live" then they went and told the rest of the family except Ariel and Kameko went for a rest. 5 months later Kameko was bedbound so when she felt she was going to die she called for splinter and said "dad get someone to take Ariel out I don't want her to see me die" so splinter went out and said "Michelangelo take Ariel for a walk she looks bored" but he gave Mikey the secret look so Mikey knew they wanted Ariel gone for a while as Kameko was dying so he took Ariel out then splinter went back to Kameko and said "ok she has gone" then Kameko said "when i die i want my body cremated and the ashes put in an urn under my bed with the lock box to be given to Ariel on her 16th birthday whats in the box explains everything to her including my death" then splinter said "would you like me to get your remaining brothers?" and Kameko said "no i only want you here when i die" so splinter sat by her.

2 hours later Kameko said "I'm going to go now dad see you in heaven look after my baby for me" then she laid down and died so splinter went out and said "she is gone boys Leonardo take her body and cremate her put the ashes in this urn and bring them back" then Leo said "why?"and splinter said "these were Kameko's wishes she wants Ariel to have her ashes when she is older" so Leo did this and then splinter beeped Mikeys phone so he could bring Ariel home and when the girls got back she said "can i go see mummy?" and splinter said "no mummy was very sick we couldnt treat her down here so she went up top to get medicine the treatment she needs takes a few years to finish and she needs it once a week in a special place so you wont see her for a while" then Ariel said "will she be back?" and splinter said "maybe in five or ten years" and Ariel said "why did she leave me?" and splinter said "because you are very hypersensitive to light and it is very sunny up top" then the young girl went to bed. the next day splinter said "Ariel did mum tell you about sex?" and Ariel said "no what is it?" and splinter said "i put my penis into your vagina and release my special juices" then Ariel said "can we have sex now granddad?" and splinter said "yes we can" then he fucked the young girl.


End file.
